


Dude, Its Just a Kiss

by ShadowDrifter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, subtle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrifter/pseuds/ShadowDrifter
Summary: After a long day, there's nothing Jeno wants more than to kick back and relax. So when Jaemin offers to sit and talk he see's no reason to refuse. However, the conversation shifts quickly, and they soon find themselves not only emotionally, but physically, closer than either had ever imagined. Just one kiss won't hurt... right?





	Dude, Its Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Added a moment and edited it a little from the original publication.  
> Enjoy~

“We need to do this more often,” Jaemin declared, lounging in the old pool chair on their cramped porch, taking a lazy swig of his Sprite. It reminded Jeno of the way an old man would drink beer, eyes far away. Jeno only hummed in agreement, looking down at his empty glass with a pout, eyes flicking to the way Jaemin adam's apple bobbed. Picking up the green plastic bottle next to them he couldn’t help frowning at how light it was, even more put down when he realized it was all gone. They must have been talking for a while, Jeno realized, just now registering he could see the moon high in the sky.

“I… uh,” Jaemin started, getting the other boys attention by his sudden serious tone. “When I was gone I felt really...” He sighed, looking over their corner of Seoul, “...alone—and, I know this sounds selfish, but… I felt like I was being left behind, you know?” Jaemin looked at him, but Jeno just blinked at him, listening. “I know I was hanging out with you guys and all, but when I got back I felt like you all had gotten so close in my absence. Does that make sense?” Jeno nodded a little. “So this— just talking and catching up— it's nice. I missed it… I also missed performing and celebrating with you guys.” Jaemin looked down at his hands before meeting Jeno’s steady gaze. “I missed  _ you _ .” Jeno smiled, flushing. He was used to Jaemin constant flirting at this point, but it still caught him off guard. He looked away when he caught the man’s eyes flicking to his lips. Jaemin had been doing that  _ a lot _ , at first it had been on broadcasts and vlives, to make him flustered for their fans, but recently he had noticed it, even more, when they were away from prying eyes. Jeno had hypothesized to himself it had become a habit and wasn’t intentional since Jaemin just happened to flirt with everyone.

“I missed you too,” Jeno admitted quietly, not able to meet the other boys gaze. Something about this felt  _ weird _ . He had started feeling  _ weird _ in a lot of situations with Jaemin though. He couldn’t really describe it, but he would get this itch like feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be doing it. Like blushing when Jaemin would look him up and down before they left for a schedule to give his outfit the okay, or when Jeno would be caught off guard by some flirty pickup line, or the glances at his lips… those bothered him the most. It made him think about it for  _ hours _ after, agitated that he was thinking about  _ Jaemin’s lips _ in his free time.

They sat in silence, looking over the flickering lights of Seoul. The mood was too heavy he decided. He needed to fix it. Jeno swiftly reached over and snatched the glass of Sprite from Jaemin’s relaxed grip. He took a huge gulp of the drink, making Jaemin sputter. “That’s my  _ Sprite, _ dude!” He screeched. Jeno only smiled, going to take another sip. Jaemin jumped up, reaching for the drink that Jeno held over his head in a last-ditch attempt to save the last drops for himself. Jaemin was practically on top of him, legs straddling his hips as he held Jeno down to reach his precious soda.

Jeno suddenly was regretting his decision, heart hammering as he became hyper-aware of everywhere Jaemin was touching him. He didn’t fight as Jaemin ripped the glass from his hands, laughing in triumph. Jeno began panicking when the other boy only sat directly on his lap, finishing off the drink to tease him. Jeno grabbed the armrests, looking away as he felt his ears turn red.

Jaemin was silent as he set down the glass before he laughed under his breath a little, leaning over to try to grab Jeno’s eyes. “You okay? You look flustered,” Jaemin shamelessly observed, smiling wide when Jeno didn’t answer. “Dude, have you never been this close to someone?” His tone was ever so lightly teasing, but it was enough to make Jeno defensive.

“Not like  _ this _ . I don’t know, but can you… move?” Jeno asked helplessly, tapping a finger restlessly against the armrest. Jaemin’s eyes caught the nervous movement, staying true to his observant character.

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?” He asked out of the blue, still not moving.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jeno replied quickly.

“Really?” Jaemin asked, blinking at him suspiciously.

“Well…” he crumbled, muttering the truth.

“Hm?” Jaemin held his hand to his ear,

“In middle school for a month,” Jeno said, louder.

“Oooooh, it's been so long. Do you still think about it? Did she cuddle with you?” Jaemin cued. “Did she sit on your lap and cling to you?” Jaemin so helpfully demonstrated, pressing their chests together and looking up at Jeno, fluttering his lashes as he placed a hand to his friend's chest, the other one snaking around his waist. “Did she call you ‘ _ Oppa _ ’?” Jaemin said the word one syllable at a time, his lips smacking. He hoped Jaemin didn’t catch him looking at that. 

A hot breeze must have blown in because Jeno’s skin felt like it was on fire. Jeno swallowed nervously. “No… she broke up with me when I was to shy to hold hands with her,” he admitted, smiling awkwardly.

Jaemin laughed, eyes bright at the sudden confession. “That sounds about right.” Jeno was too embarrassed to ask what he meant, but it probably had something to do with all his members telling him he’s the embodiment of awkward. “So what is it?” Jaemin asked expectantly, “do you just like  _ this _ ? Am I making you  _ nervous _ ?”

Jeno forced a laugh, but he couldn’t look at the boy, eyes flicking anywhere else as he bit his lip. Jaemin sat up, hand still pressed to his chest. “ _ Oh _ .” His tone was serious, seeming to finally understand Jeno’s situation. Instead of climbing off though, Jaemin stared at him. The air was tense as Jaemin opened his mouth as if to say something, hesitating.

In the silence Jeno just said the first thing on his mind out of sheer panic to defend himself, instantly regretting when the words left his mouth. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He winced knowing Jaemin will see right through him now and know he was thinking about it.

“Really?” Jaemin asked, voice quiet. The hand on Jeno’s chest began to draw circles. “Well, do you wanna?” He asked casually as if talking about getting takeout.

“W-what?”

Jaemin looked up at him and Jeno couldn’t help looking at his friend's lips again, the image of them kissing now in his mind. “Why not? Face it, if you got a girlfriend or went out clubbing or something our manager noonas would faint.” Jeno chuckled a little. “I mean… we're friends, right? If you want to try why not try with someone you trust.” Jeno hummed as he mulled over the boy's words, looking over Jaemin's face as the air became tense.

“I don’t know… I never really imagined my first kiss being with a guy,” Jeno admitted, laughing awkwardly when Jaemin didn’t seem to find it funny.

“What’s wrong with kissing a guy?”

Jeno blinked at Jaemin’s stone-like face. “Oh… uh,” he flushed. Doyoung had sat them down quite recently to talk about sexuality and all that in light of the pride parade in Seoul. It’s not like he hadn’t heard about the LGBT movement or whatever, but it was different to hear it from a trusted hyung. Jeno had been raised in a house where he was expected to marry a woman, he had never even played with the idea of being involved with a guy. It had always been off limits in his mind, but with Jaemin straddling his hips, his face only inches away it didn’t seem to wild an idea that it doesn’t always have to be man and woman when it comes to the realm of sexuality.

“My parents would flip their shit,” Jeno said robotically, eyes still caught on Jaemin’s lips. They were slightly pinker than normal, all of them having come back from a photo shoot that had lasted all day. All the other Dreamies were relaxing just inside, while they were out here still all dressed up. If anyone walked out… it would look weird. The idea thrilled him for some deeply repressed reason.

“Your parent’s don’t have to know.” Jaemin shrugged. “It’s just a kiss.”

_ Just a kiss _ … “True,” Jeno said, heart hammering at the tension. “H-have you kissed people before?”

Jaemin only nodded, humming absently as his fingers played with Jeno’s shirt, eyes locked on each other's lips, the thought now planted firmly in their minds. “I’m really good at it too,” he teased, biting his lip as he smiled mischievously.

“O-oh.” Maybe Jeno has  _ really _ wanted to kiss Jaemin for a while. It seemed quite obvious now that they were talking about. He could write it off as just curiosity, but he wasn’t sure he had ever been so excited and nervous from just the  _ idea  _ of kissing someone.  

“Do you want me to prove it?” Jaemin asked, lightening the mood with his playful tone, but not helping the tension whatsoever as it made Jeno maybe too excited. They shared a weighted gaze, contemplating. Jeno nodded slowly.

Jaemin sat up, his weight back on Jeno’s lap, looking down at the boy. The more experienced of them was smiling broadly, something beautiful twinkling in his eyes. “Just relax, and trust me,” Jaemin said softly, carefully removing Jeno’s hands from where they had been gripping the armrest like his life depended on it. Jeno could only nod as his hands were placed on Jaemin’s hips.

Jeno’s heart beat against his ribs as Jaemin brushed the hair off his face, looking over the man beneath him before finally leaning in. Jeno automatically closed his eyes, anticipation making him grip the boy's hips tighter.

When their lips finally touched it was a chaste, small peck. Jeno opened his eyes, not sure how to feel about the short touch, only to gasp when Jaemin connected their lips again suddenly. His eyes fluttered shut as Jaemin slowly lead him into a full mouth kiss, nibbling at his lower lip and lacing a hand in his hair. Jeno had no idea what he was doing, giving himself over to the other boy as his mouth was teased open, blindly following his lead. The pace quickened, and soon they were panting into each others mouth, struggling for air. He couldn't focus on anything else at that moment, his entire being concentrated on the movement of the other boy's lips and tongue, absolutely enthralled.

He let out a surprised little breath when Jaemin gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side. He pulled away, startling Jeno once again when his lips met his neck instead. Jeno arched into him subconsciously as Jaemin nipped at the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck.

His hands had wondered from Jaemin’s hips, gripping his side and thighs curiously as they kissed. Jaemin tightened his grip on Jeno’s waist when he ran a hand down the back of the boy's thigh, brushing some sort of sensitive spot which made the boy on top of him purr as he kissed up and down Jeno’s neck. Jaemin found a particularly nice spot to suck on in return.

Jeno was so distracted by everything he didn’t even think to stop a low moan from leaving his lips—until Jaemin froze.

Jeno blinked his eyes open, instantly mortified. He let go of Jaemin as if he had been burned and tried to sit up, desperate to go hide under his sheets forever. Jaemin grabbed his shoulders, effectively stopping him and forcing him to look up at the other boy. He was surprised to see he was smiling gently. “Calm down.” He pressed a hand to Jeno’s chest, pushing him gently until his back was pressed to the chair once again. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s only natural after all,” Jaemin said, shit eating grin giving away his pride. Jeno scoffed, blushing furiously despite the gloat. Not able to get up, Jeno stared at his hands, trying to force his humiliation down.

“If it’s ‘ _ only natural’ _ why did you pause?” Jeno grumbled unhappily.

“Because I was too busy smiling,” Jaemin replied easily. He hooked a finger under Jeno’s chin, bringing the boy's face back to his own. Jeno was more prepared this time when they were leaning into each other once again. They shared a slow, gentle kiss, with no less passion than before. It made Jeno want to pause time like this forever. Jaemin pulled back before he pecked his lips one last time. “Thanks for trusting me,” he whispered, brushing his thumb over Jeno’s cheekbone.

Jeno smiled, slowly coming down from his high. Jaemin pulled back and Jeno was afraid he might leave but was instead pleasantly surprised when he squeezed in the chair with him, cuddling up to Jeno’s side. Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder, one had on his chest and the other hugging him close. Jeno shifted a little so he could wrap an arm around the other boy as well. 

“Yikes,” Jaemin whispered, breath tickling his neck. 

“Hmm?”

Jeno shivered when the boy’s fingers gently ghosted over his neck. “I may or may not have given you a hickey…” 

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” He asked hesitantly.  

Jaemin lifted his head just to give the man a judging look. “I  _ know _ you’ve watched porn before. How have you never learned the name?” Jeno just blushed, caught off guard by the boy's lack of shame. “It’s a bruise caused by sucking, it’s what I just gave you,” Jaemin finally explained, pressing a merciless finger into one of the marks on Jeno’s neck. He hissed, grabbing the boys hand and pulling it away.

“Is it really noticeable?” Jeno asked as he let go of Jaemin’s hand, frowning at the echo of soreness.

“Not  _ yet _ .” Jeno could feel Jaemin’s chest vibrating as he chuckled. “Tomorrow though… it might be a different story.” Jeno groaned, just  _ knowing _ he’ll have to borrow makeup from someone to cover it up before their schedule tomorrow and he’ll have to make up some explanation that didn’t involve sharing secret kisses with a member. He was exhausted just thinking about it. “I kind of like it, though,” Jaemin whispered, something Jeno would have missed if they weren’t pressed together. 

“Of course  _ you _ do. You don’t have to deal with it.” Jeno grumbled only to grunt when Jaemin slaps his chest playfully. 

“No Fun Jeno, indeed,” Jaemin teased. Jeno just smiled, too tired to argue. They laid there, holding each other in the old pool chair for who knows how long, Jeno’s mind racing as he sorted out all that had happened and how he felt about it. He couldn’t help smiling.

The quiet was shattered when the door slid open loudly and Donghyuk peeked out of the dorm. They both looked at the boy, eyes wide. There was a beat where they all stared at each other, frozen. Donghyuk sighed. “Wow, I’m not afraid to say I’m a little jealous to be left out of a cuddle season,” Donghyuk chose to say out of all the terrible things Jeno had worried would come out of his mouth. “If you guys are done… holding hands or whatever gross shit, no one can sleep because of all the coffee they gave us earlier, so we’re going to watch The Lion King. Soooooo unless you want to miss it—” Donghyuk was cut off as Jeno shoved Jaemin off, stumbling as he pushed Donghyuk aside and ran into the dorm.

Jaemin was quick to follow, yelling as he shoved past Donghyuk as well. “I better have a spot on the couch this time! Otherwise, someone's lap is gonna be my seat the  _ whole _ movie!” There was an echo of screeches as he presumably threw himself on the other boys. Donghyuk rolled his eyes, absently wondering what the two totally-not-pinning-after-each-other boys had been doing the last couple hours. He decided he didn’t want to know, more curious how he could annoy Renjun the entire movie, closing the door before he went inside as well. The only sound that disturbed the quiet of the porch the rest of the night was a chorus of muffled laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, so be kind :]  
> I love NoMin and this ship sails itself! Their so much fun to write! In the future I think I'm going to write an _NoMin high school/college au with the Dream team_ so stick around if you're interested. It's gonna be so much fun.  
>  Also, I know these boys are underaged so that's why it was pretty PG. Just boys having fun ;)
> 
> Annnd here's my shameless self-promotions:  
> For all my fellow Nomin shippers I now have a **Nomin NCT dream Mermaid! Au** going, called _Fish Out of Water_  
>  I also have a BTS abo royalty au going, called _The White Wolf's Shadow_ , so heeey if your interested (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Also if you're curious about my other writing/want updates on any new stories, check out my writing Twiter!!  
> @Shadowdrifter2
> 
> I love comments letting me know how you feel! They make my day!  
>  **Thank you for reading~** Have a nice day loves


End file.
